


The World According To Christoph Metzelder

by ninamalfoy



Series: The World According To Christoph Metzelder [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamalfoy/pseuds/ninamalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Change isn't always easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World According To Christoph Metzelder

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on LJ on August 16th, 2006.
> 
> Not true in the least bit. I'm just borrowing their public persona to play.

He still talks to Basti. Teases him, and gets teased in return, and they make plans for getting together with the other guys, and when Malte calls him up and tells him all about the cute girl he saw, he tells Basti about it, and they laugh, and it's like it has always been. Like it should be.

But to him, it feels as if he's just playing this part which once seemed so naturally to him. As if the light of their friendship has become lackluster. Not too much, no - it is _still_ a friendship, the closest he's got, the best, tightest. But it has dimmed down somewhat.

But as it is with things that you can't change, you just have to bear them - and so they don't talk about this change, nor about what really prompted it, nor about their feelings in regard to this topic. Metze has already gotten used to - no, that isn't true. It is still new to him, painfully new, this deepset ache whenever he looks at Basti, and he hopes that he's adept enough to hide this from his best friend. He knows that Basti has got enough on his plate already, and Metze doesn't want to be that last straw that breaks the midfielder's back.

There's one thing that he wants, though. He wants to be there for Basti, always. No matter at which cost. But then, is the price that you paid, for a 'thing' - he won't call it anymore by its true name - sweetly gained and abruptly lost, is it ever too much? Too high?

It's too early for him to know the answer.

And so Metze tries to be the best friend for Basti, and he'll die trying. Because if he wouldn't, his life wouldn't have any meaning anymore. Not with his broken body, the multiple scars on his heel, the battered knees. He knows that he's nearing that point where the beautiful game will lose its secret meaning to him and he'll just go through the motions like an automaton. But it's Basti who still manages to infect him with his own joy and passion, who patiently waits for him to recover, who cares for him and who laughs at him, and...

Metze knows that he can't afford to lose Basti, and he supposes he should be grateful. That he's still in possession of Basti's friendship, unconditionally given. But it's also Basti who's causing him pain, and this is the hardest part of it. He's been seeing women, beautiful and smart women, and sometimes they make him forget when he buries himself in them, in their soft folds, caressing their warm bodies.

But in the mornings, he always remembers him.

Basti.

***

_"I can't do this anymore."_

_"I know."_

_"I... it's just so fucking damn unfair."_

_"Basti..."_

_"No - no, stop, Metze, **stop**."_


End file.
